1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays have been attracting attention due to their exceptional technical characteristics and application to commercial markets including portable electronic devices such as smartphones and tablet computers.
OLED displays generally have self light-emitting characteristics and do not require a separate light source unlike liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and thus, the thickness and weight of OLED displays can be relatively reduced. In addition, OLED displays generally have technical characteristics such as the ability to display high-definition images, low power consumption, high brightness, fast response speeds, and the like.